


She's taken my heart//But she doesn't know what she's done...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst/Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss finally reads Mickie's pain...





	She's taken my heart//But she doesn't know what she's done...

“What is wrong with you? Huh?”

Fliss is almost yelling even as she drags Mickie aside, staring down at the woman, hating that she could see the tears in her eyes. 

“Do you even love me?”

“Jesus Mickie...”

Fliss’ sigh is instant even as she moves to wrap her arms around the smaller woman, her lips brushing her ear gently. 

“Listen to me.... I love you. I will always love you.... but sometimes I just...”

“Just?”

“I told you when we started this I’m a polyamorous girl... you can’t tie me down to one person... I can’t do it, no matter how much I wish I could...”

“I...”

Mickie’s voice breaks even as she sighs and nestles closer. 

“You really love me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Why? I’m clingy I... I took in a brat of a little...”

“Yes... you are, yes... you did... but you love her. I can see that. I see how you talk to her, how you look at Toni when she’s sleeping... you chose us just as much as we chose you...”

“So... Holly-Anne?”

“Yeah... maybe... I... I’d like to...”

“Then do it...”

“Mickie...”

“Just... stay with me.”

Fliss half-laughs softly.

“Oh my sweet, crazy, darling... As if I could quit you.”


End file.
